


quick kiss

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, F/F, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: your going on your first date, so you ask your best friend mikasa to teach you how to kiss.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa ackerman and reader
Kudos: 35





	quick kiss

"hey mikasa?  
"hmm," she asks as she types on her computer.  
"i was wondering if you can help me with something?," you say in a nervous tone.

"what is it?"  
"you know marlowe?"  
"the boy you won't stop talking about, what about him?"

"well he's taking me out on saturday, and i know he's going to try to kiss me, but i don't know how to... so i was wondering if you can help me?" your bit your lip, waiting for her response.

she turned, looking in your direction.  
"you want my help?"  
"well yeah, your experienced and i’m not. i haven't even held hands with a guy" you laughed.

"fine" she got up from the desk and sat on the bed.

that was quick.

"we're doing this now, shouldn’t you finish your work first?" you said placing your phone on the side table.  
"that can wait“she said as she crossed her legs, facing your direction.“this wont take long“.

you eased yourself up, leaning your back on the headboard.

"so where's he taking you?"

"dinner and then the movies" 

"okay, the movies is probably where he’ll do it" she then tucked her short hair behind her ear. "pretend im him"

you nodded.

"okay first he'll do this" she took her hand and moved your hair from your face. she then cupped your cheek. your eyes widened.

"stop staring into my soul!" she laughed. "if you stare too hard, he'll get creeped out."  
"yeah, your right" you smirked.

she then leaned in and placed her soft warm lips against yours. you then felt her tongue slide in your mouth, causing you to let out a soft moan. your mouths moved together in sync. your hand rested on her knees. her hand moved from your cheek and started to run her finger through your hair. she then pulled away from you and grinned.

"your not so bad at this," she said as she wiped her lips.  
you sat there, cheeks red and heart beating fast.

"you alright?" she asked as she rubbed your arm.  
"yeah i'm good," you said quickly. "how'd you learn to kiss so well?"

"that's a secret," she smirked as she got up and walked back to her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
